Problem: How many ordered pairs of integers $(a,b)$ satisfy all of the following inequalities? \[ \begin{aligned} a^2 + b^2 &< 16 \\ a^2 + b^2 &< 8a \\ a^2 + b^2 &< 8b \end{aligned}\]
Answer: We graph the points $(a,b)$ that satisfy each inequality.  The graph of $a^2 + b^2 < 16$ is the set of points inside the circle centered at the origin with radius 4.

From $a^2 + b^2 < 8a,$
\[(a - 4)^2 + b^2 < 16.\]This represents the inside of the circle centered at $(4,0)$ with radius 4.

From $a^2 + b^2 < 8b,$
\[a^2 + (b - 4)^2 < 16.\]This represents the inside of the circle centered at $(0,4)$ with radius 4.

[asy]
unitsize(1 cm);

int i, j;

draw((0,-1.5)--(0,4.5));
draw((-1.5,0)--(4.5,0));
draw(arc((0,0),4,-20,110));
draw(arc((4,0),4,85,200));
draw(arc((0,4),4,5,-110));
draw(Circle((1,1),0.15),red);
draw(Circle((2,1),0.15),red);
draw(Circle((1,2),0.15),red);
draw(Circle((2,2),0.15),red);
draw(Circle((3,2),0.15),red);
draw(Circle((2,3),0.15),red);

for (i = -1; i <= 4; ++i) {
for (j = -1; j <= 4; ++j) {
  dot((i,j));
}}
[/asy]

We see that there are $\boxed{6}$ lattice points that lie inside all three circles.